


If You'll Be My Star

by ghoststookmymoxie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Eventual Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Homophobia, M/M, Overuse of italics, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Slow Burn, So Bear With me, Zuko (Avatar) Has Issues, and they were ROOMMATES, but have no clue what dorms are like, but it needs to be said, he's not physically in this, i've been to college, idiots to lovers, teen for swearing, this is the longest thing i've written in my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoststookmymoxie/pseuds/ghoststookmymoxie
Summary: Almost a year after graduating high school, Zuko leaves his home with Azula and Iroh to go to college. There, he meets Sokka, his roommate whom he almost immediately falls in love with : ) Sokka seems to be interested as well, but unfortunately these boys are idiots.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myflyingbison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflyingbison/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a cute little roommates fic but it turned out much longer than i had anticipated lmao
> 
> title is from 'boats and birds' by gregory and the hawk

Zuko thought he’d never get this far as he looked up at the place that would be his home for the next several years. Almost every teen goes through that angsty phase where they can’t envision themselves living past the age of eighteen or nineteen, but for Zuko that might have been a very real possibility. The scar his father gave him when he was only thirteen was proof of it. If it hadn’t been for uncle...

_ No.  _ Zuko interrupted that train of thought almost as soon as it appeared.  _ I can’t get stuck in the past. He can’t get to me here. Not anymore.  _ He tightened his grip on his luggage and walked straight into the dorm to meet his roommate for the next four years. 

⚜⚜⚜

When he arrived at his room on the sixth floor of the building, Zuko was surprised to find the room dark and empty except for the standard-issue furniture found in each of the dorms. The walls were a sad shade of beige, and the two beds took up most of the space, one in either corner of the room. Zuko and his roommate (whatever his name was) were lucky to at least have their own private bathroom, which he assumed was behind the door directly to his left.

He was almost relieved that he didn’t have to meet his roommate just yet. Zuko had always been somewhat antisocial (and sometimes just an asshole but he’d never admit to it) and never had any friends outside of his sister. Well, there’s Mai and Ty Lee, but they had always been closer to Azula than to him. 

“Might as well take advantage” Zuko thought aloud as he made his way over to the twin bed to the right of the small room. Just as he set what few things he brought with him at the foot of the bed, Zuko’s phone began to ring with a familiar tone.  _ Azula. _ With a soft smile, he answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

“ _ Hello,  _ Zuzu” she crooned, her face likely lit up with a smile just as soft as his own. Zuko loved his sister, no matter how much their father tried to pit them against one another, and he knew she loved him too. Azula was still in high school and was living with Uncle in the apartment above the Jasmine Dragon. “I hope you’re settling in well. Uncle misses you.”

“And you don’t?” he laughed. “I miss you too.” Even after all this time, Azula never outright showed what she was feeling. “I’ve only just arrived. I haven't even met my roommate yet. The room is smaller than I expected, though, and the walls are  _ so ugly. _ Who chooses  _ beige _ . I’m not sure I can live like this…”

“Come now Zuzu, it can’t be  _ that  _ bad. Now stop being melodramatic, I called you for a  _ reason. _ ” Her eye roll was almost audible. “You left your contacts. I hope you remembered to bring your glasses because you’re going to need them. I know how much you  _ love _ wearing them!” Zuko hated his glasses. The lenses were round and big on his face.  _ That’s the last time I let Uncle pick something out for me.  _ Iroh had sworn the frames would look adorable on Zuko (they were), but he was embarrassed, okay? He didn’t want to be  _ cute! _

Unfortunately, Zuko likely wouldn’t be able to go back for his contacts until the weekend, due to the start of classes the next day. It takes almost an hour by train to get back to the tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He would have to live without them for the time being. Azula was trying to hold back her laughter, and doing a very poor job. With annoyance, Zuko mumbled, “I hate you.” 

“You love me—.”

“ _ Bye. _ ” And he was alone again. Exhausted from his trip and that conversation, Zuko flopped down on the bed and fell asleep, but not before setting an alarm so he would wake up in time for orientation. He remembers vaguely hearing the sound of a door opening before slipping into unconsciousness.

⚜⚜⚜


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter sokka

Sokka was running late. Or at least he thought he was. The school’s orientation was in an hour and he still hadn’t even met his roommate. The guy he would be  _ living with.  _ It was far too soon after his sexuality crisis that had resulted in his break-up with Yue and coming out as bisexual. It would be correct to assume he was panicking.

Katara had tried to explain to him that  _ ‘you won’t just  _ fall _ in love with every guy you see, that isn’t how love works, calm the fuck down’ _ . Sokka stubbornly refused to listen and continued to spiral throughout the long car ride from their village. She glanced over at him from her place at the wheel, “I’m not going to help you carry your things up. It’s the least you could after forcing me to drive and put up with your company for so long.” 

⚜⚜⚜

Despite saying this, Katara was worried about her older brother. Sokka had never lived apart from her before. After their mother died in an accident when they were children, they only had each other. Hakoda tried, but he was seldom home, working to make ends meet, leaving them to be raised by Gran-Gran. Years went by and they graduated from high school together (Katara skipped a grade), and the two of them traveled with Aang around the world.

The wanderlust eventually faded, and they returned home to start the next chapter of their lives. As fate would have it, Sokka and Katara had chosen schools in the same city, but the distance was still more than they ever experienced. 

Katara gave one last glance at Sokka, who had unfortunately gotten ahold of the aux and put on his sea shanties playlist in a futile attempt to calm his anxiety. Katara wished they had never run into that old fisherman and his wife. They were  _ rude _ , and had introduced Sokka to a few sailor tunes, and—  _ thank the spirits _ . They arrived at Sokka’s dorm, and Katara could finally get some space from Sokka and his sea-shanty-themed meltdown.

⚜⚜⚜

Evidently, Katara was  _ not _ kidding about leaving all the work to Sokka, and it took three trips to get all of his things outside of the room. He went down one last time to say his goodbyes before Katara went off towards her own future. She was attending an all-girls school twenty minutes from his dorm and he was  _ so proud of her _ . With one last look at her retreating vehicle, he turned and made his way back up to the room.

There was no way that his roommate wasn’t already inside, and he couldn’t stand the suspense of the meeting any longer and decided to just go for it. Carefully, Sokka opened the door and readied to introduce himself.

“Hey, my name’s Sokka and I’m—,” he cut himself off abruptly as he realized that his roommate was  _ sleeping _ . The boy’s back was turned to him, his slim body curled around a pillow, unmoving except for the soft rise and fall of his chest. His hair was long and dark, pulled up into a messy half-updo, reaching just past his shoulders. Sokka softly backed out of the room and slumped down against the wall next to the door. He knew he needed to bring his things inside and properly introduce himself, but for now, he’d let the boy sleep.

⚜⚜⚜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first official meeting <3

Zuko flinched awake to the sound of ducks quacking rhythmically, once again reminded of why he didn’t let Uncle choose things for him. Though he knew that he’d never change the welcome reminder of home and his family, so he resolved to put up with it for the time being. 

After a few more minutes of laying facedown on his pillow, Zuko manages to find the will to get out of bed. Looking at his phone, it’s only half-past twelve, and he still has around twenty minutes before he’s due at orientation. He steps into the adjoining bathroom and fixes his sleep tousled hair. Checking once more that he has everything on him⸺room key, phone, and wallet⸺Zuko takes his leave.

He steps outside, only to be caught unawares by a strange boy sitting outside his room. His hair was fashioned in a short ponytail at the back of his head with an undercut, and his clothes looked far too warm which looked more suited to the chilly weather in the south than the warmth that comes with the end of summer. The stranger noticed him quickly, looking up from whatever it was he was doing on his phone to give him a quick smile. He stood slowly and then proceeded to look Zuko up and down, his small smile turning into a full-blown smirk. He stepped forward, placing his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and spoke.

“Hey.” Zuko’s heart rate began to go up, and he prayed to the spirits that he wasn’t blushing too noticeably. “The name’s Sokka. I’ll be your roommate for the foreseeable future.” With that, Sokka turned and began to carry his things inside, leaving Zuko frozen outside the door.

⚜⚜⚜

Not knowing how long his roommate intended to sleep, Sokka resolved himself to playing around on his phone until he awoke. Almost a half-hour later, the door opened beside him and he looked up to the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. The silhouette he glanced at on the bed was nothing compared to what he saw now, soft golden eyes staring down at him, framed by wisps of black hair that went down past the boy’s jaw to his shoulders. The look was completed by the cutest pair of black-rimmed glasses. He gave a shy smile and stood up to get a closer look.

Sokka had hoped his open appreciation of the boy would go unnoticed, but judging by the way he blushed that ship had long since sailed and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. In his panic, Sokka put on an air of false confidence and used the move his father had taught him to pick up girls. Placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, Sokka put as much charm he could manage into a quick “Hey,” and introduced himself. Without even waiting for an answer, he turned and began carrying his things inside, pointedly ignoring the way the other boy seemed to have stopped breathing.

Once inside, Sokka’s panic came back full force as he sank to his knees at his bedside, face most likely flushed with embarrassment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so bold.  _ And so soon after Yue. _ It was hardly his fault that the boy was so pretty. Hopefully, his roommate didn't hold that interaction against him.

_ I really need to learn his name,  _ Sokka thought,  _ I can’t just keep calling him  _ boy _. _ He managed to get most of his things inside and hoped the other boy would still be outside when he went for the rest.

Luckily for him, the boy was still frozen in the same spot Sokka left him in, seemingly making no move to leave. Trying and failing to find some of the confidence from before that allowed him to flirt so brazenly, Sokka awkwardly inquired as to the boy’s name. “So, uh… What’s your name? I’ve already introduced myself, and it would be great if I could put a name to that pretty face,”  _ fuck,  _ “Sorry, um, I’ve just a bit nervous. Want to make a good impression, yeah?” He finished with a brittle smile, placing his hand on his neck to discourage any wandering hands like before.

The boy blinked at him, and blushing even more furiously than before, managed to stutter out a response. “ _ Mynameiszukonicetomeetyou, _ ” he managed to say in a single breath, before running past him down the hall and into the nearby stairwell. Huh.  _ What a cute name. _ Sokka gathered the last box in his arms and closed the door behind him.

⚜⚜⚜


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko is insecure ft. aang's pov

Zuko didn’t remember a single thing from his orientation tour after he arrived. All he could think of was the tan-skinned stranger, no, his _roommate_ , Sokka. Zuko always knew he preferred boys, but had never acted on any of his crushes throughout adolescence. Not after what Ozai had done to him once he discovered that his only son was gay. Before he knew it, the tour was over and he was left to his own devices once again.

_It was a mistake. He probably talks to everyone like that. You’re not special._ With a sigh, Zuko sped-walked to the coffee shop he noticed on his way over to the rec center, where the orientation was held. Uncle would disapprove of any beverage that wasn’t tea (this subject being a hill he was willing to die on) but Zuko was desperate for a pick-me-up only a large dose of caffeine would be able to provide.

The cafe was crowded and the only available seating was at a bar near the register. He ordered a pumpkin spice latte (he was a basic bitch _okay_ ) and took the seat next to a young-looking girl who seemed to be staring pointedly at the space in front of her. It was only when he got a good look at her face that Zuko realized that she was most likely blind, the idea reinforced by the cane resting up against her chair. Looking down at his phone, Zuko tried not to stare, even if she couldn’t see him.

The barista called his name soon after, and when he went to retrieve his drink from the counter, Zuko’s foot got caught in the chair and he nearly fell flat to the floor, his only saving grace being the girl sitting next to him. She caught his arm while he was falling, and was laughing uproariously at him as he tried to gain his footing. “Nice one, twinkle toes,” she chortled, adamant on adding to his embarrassment. “You’re clumsier than I am.”

Face flushed red for the third time that day, Zuko got his drink and attempted to ignore her when he sat back down. Much to his dismay, the girl, whom he quickly learned was named Toph, had taken a special interest in him. “I’m not usually that clumsy you know,” he assured, “I just lost my footing, is all. Don’t call me that please, it’s so embarrassing.”

“Whatever you say hot stuff.”

“Wh-what?”

“ _C’mon,_ it’s a compliment. You’re basically a human furnace, I’m warm just sitting next to you.” Zuko couldn’t tell if she was still making fun of him but relented for fear that she may come up with an even worse nickname for him. “I think we’re going to be _great_ friends,” Toph decided after forcing him to exchange numbers with her.

Zuko was more than happy to agree, secretly happy that he was able to make a new friend so quickly after his arrival.

⚜⚜⚜

_Several Days Later…_

Aang was having a _great_ day. Unbeknownst to Sokka and Katara, Aang had acquired an internship in the city at a local temple situated near both of their universities. He had kept the knowledge of this opportunity close to himself, not wanting to get his friends’ hopes up if he wasn’t accepted (though he was tempted during their tearful goodbye almost two weeks prior).

Aang met with Katara first, finally gathering the courage to ask her out on a date. And she said _YES!_ Riding that high of emotion, he was on his way to see Sokka, to tell him the news and surprise him among other things. Aang tried to be subtle on the phone that morning and managed to weasel out that Sokka planned to go to the cafe around noon, after one of his classes.

The grin plastered on his face seemed permanent, and in his excitement, ran headfirst into a boy who was turning the corner, knocking him down to the ground and spilling the contents of his bag. Even then, Aaangs smile still stretched as he apologized for the incident. “Sorry! I didn’t see you there. Are you alright?” He extended his hand toward the stranger, who dusted off his black jeans and adjusted the oversized red hoodie he was wearing. “My name is Aang!”

“It’s- you’re fine, don’t worry about it. I’m Zuko,” he put his hand forward as if to shake, but seemed to change his mind and pulled back. “I have to go now, but it was very nice meeting you.”

Though interested in the boy, Zuko, Aang took his leave as well intent on surprising Sokka as soon as he could find him.

⚜⚜⚜


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: theres a non-graphic scene at the end of when zuko got his scar and its in italics

“ _ OOmFf.”  _ Something heavy collided with Sokka’s back, causing him to nearly spill his coffee and pastry. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around him in a tight grip, and didn’t let go.

“Did you miss me?” Sokka would know that voice anywhere. He turned around Aang’s arms and held him fully.

“What d’you mean,  _ of course, I did. _ ” They sat down at a table outside to talk. The friend he loved like a brother was there and Sokka couldn't have been happier. This past week at the school was somewhat lonely for Sokka since the only new person he’d gotten to know could barely stand to be alone in the room with him for too long. He hoped that his first impression would have worn off by now so they could be friends (or maybe something more), but Zuko had made no attempt to talk to him unless absolutely necessary, and even then his speech was stilted and awkward.

Aang on the other hand, was happy to see him, his good mood uplifting Sokka’s own. “I have something to tell you, and you  _ can’t _ be mad,” Aang said. This didn’t bode well for Sokka due to his friend’s penchant for mischief. He raised a brow, and let him continue. “I asked Katara out on a date the other day,”  _ what _ , “And she agreed! We’re going to a botanical garden this weekend.” This wasn't what Sokka was expecting, but he couldn't say he was upset. If anything, he was mad that he was only just hearing about it.

“Well it’s about time,” Sokka lied, wanting to appear as if he knew what was going on the entire time (spoiler: he hadn’t), “I’m happy for the both of you.” Aang’s smile, which had diminished just a bit in his nervousness, came back full force.

“Just don't do anything gross in front of me, ‘kay? She is my sister after all.”

Sokka gave Aang one last hug. “I have to go back to class now,” he stated, Aang still gathered in his arms. Sokka tightened his grip and spoke once more, voice barely above a whisper, “Oh yeah, by the way, if you ever hurt her, I’ll kill you myself.” He let go and waved goodbye.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Sokka,” Aang huffed. “Of course I won’t.”

⚜⚜⚜

Living in a dorm was hell, and Zuko didn't understand what he did to deserve such torment. He was living with a  _ very _ attractive boy, who may or may not have flirted with him as soon as they met. And Zuko  _ definitely  _ doesn’t have a massive crush on him. He  _ doesn’t.  _ He can already imagine how Azula would laugh at him for this.

The only light in the pit of darkness that has become Zuko’s life is his new friend, Toph. They can text using text to speech, but Zuko has found it easier if he just calls her. He’s learned that, despite her size, she was in fact a grown woman attending the school, same as him. Unwilling to let Azula know how much of an idiot he’s been, Zuko has confided his feeling in Toph, who was… surprisingly supportive.

“I think,” Toph started as they walked back to her family’s home, “you should just grab him by the collar next time you see ‘im and just kiss him. Right on the lips. What’ve you got to lose anyway.”

“Uhh, my dignity? I don’t even know if he’s  _ gay _ . I don't think I could stand to look at him again after that.”

“How horrible.”

“Sorry.”

“You won't know unless you  _ try.  _ Besides, from what you told me he’s basically simped over you from the beginning.” She kicked him hard in the leg to express her annoyance (and also because her love language is acts of violence). “At least talk to him instead of whatever the hell you’ve been doing. Ignoring him isn’t going to make him like you.”

“I’ll try,” Zuko sighed, “but no promises.”

“Whatever you say hot stuff.”

⚜⚜⚜

_ After it happened, the only thing Zuko could feel was pain. He could feel someone’s hand in his and he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. He wanted to _ beg, he _ wanted to  _ scream _ for it to stop, and he  _ couldn’t see.

_ Zuko remembered the look on his father’s face when he saw him kissing that boy, the way his indifferent features curled into disgust and hatred. Ozai did not tolerate weakness in his children, and this disgrace was not something he could overlook. His father’s hand gripped in his hair, Zuko’s face was pushed into the fire. _

⚜⚜⚜


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka resolved to become friends with Zuko, no matter what, even if the other boy hated him. It shouldn’t be impossible, they were roommates after all. Not knowing Zuko’s schedule, he sat back onto his bed and scrolled mindlessly through social media.

What felt like hours later (but in reality was only about forty-five minutes) the doorknob turned and walked Zuko, hair darkened from the sudden drizzle he encountered on his way back.  _ Beautiful, _ Sokka thought. And then immediately after,  _ no you idiot you’re trying to be  _ friends  _ with him. This isn’t how you’re supposed to think about friends. _

Sokka put on what he hoped was his friendliest smile, and called out to him. “Zuko! Just the guy I wanted to see,”  _ why the fuck did I just say that, spirits help me, “ _ I’ve been meaning to talk to you”

Zuko seemed shocked, as they had never really held a conversation since their first meeting a few days ago. “...what about?” Sokka supposed that was fair. If he was going to get anywhere with this boy, he needed to get him to relax.

“Aw, turn that frown upside down!”  _ kill me please, _ “I just thought that we should get to know each other better. Y’know since we’re roommates and all.” Sokka thought that sounded at least a little better. “What d’you say?”

“I have class. Maybe tomorrow?” He seemed more relaxed now, though clearly, his guard was still up. But at least Sokka was making progress. “We could get coffee, if you like coffee that is, they sell tea too, don’t they? Uhm.” Or maybe not.

“Coffee sounds amazing,”  _ you’re amazing. _ Friends. They were going to be friends. Sokka couldn’t understand why the thought of being just friends caused his heart to twist strangely. He attributed it to not eating yet that day, and didn’t entertain the thought any longer.

⚜⚜⚜

Zuko left the room as soon as the date— no the  _ meeting _ was arranged, despite not actually having any classes at the moment.  _ Oh well. _ He was already a little bit damp from the rain anyway. Might as well soak himself up the rest of the way. Maybe the water would help cool his flustered face.

Zuko knew he needed to do something about these…  _ feelings _ . He had scarcely allowed himself to hope before, going out of his way to avoid interacting with Sokka, and now he knew for a fact that his feelings would never be reciprocated. He’d have to apologize to Toph later for being a coward, but Zuko couldn’t allow himself to be vulnerable like that.

Sokka had set a very clear boundary that they were friends and nothing more, in direct opposition to his flirtations on the day they met. It did, however, give Zuko an excuse to not evaluate his emotions, and he took the easy way out (as he often did).

Stepping back out into the rain, which was at this point less of a drizzle than a downpour, Zuko ran with no destination in mind.

⚜⚜⚜

Sokka was more excited than he probably should have been for their not-date (it’s so easy for Sokka to lie to himself) spending well over an hour on the phone with his sister trying to put together the perfect outfit. He was nervous enough to accept her offer of help but at the same time too stuck up to accept any of her feedback, resulting in constant back-and-forth bickering.

Eventually, they settled on a cozy V-neck sweater in charcoal gray and ripped white jeans for the outing. The siblings both struggled to dress appropriately for warmer weather, far too used to the never-ending winters down south. Sokka decided that he hated the heat, but would make an exception for the boy with lovely golden eyes, who seemed to bring warmth and light everywhere he went.

⚜⚜⚜


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko is an anxious wreck and azula is there to help

To say that Zuko was early would be an understatement, considering the cafe wasn’t even open yet and he seemed to be the only one on the street. Looking down at his phone it was only around 6:30am, and Zuko was struck with the realization that he had nowhere to wait since most shops weren’t open for another half hour. The night before, Sokka asked him if they could walk together to the shop, and in his panic, Zuko said he needed to leave early for something. He locked himself in the bathroom and took a shower, waiting until he was sure the other boy was asleep before leaving. With a sigh, Zuko turned and walked to a nearby park that had caught his eye when he first arrived.

The park was small but comfortable, although there wasn’t a playground, since children young enough to enjoy it were few and far between in this part of town, with most residents attending the university nearby. The park was lined by a wrought iron fence with benches situated up and down its length. It looked like it was designed for college students to study outdoors, since it was mostly lawn, however, Zuko noticed a small pond in the corner.

Zuko smiled, the pond reminding him of one of the few good memories he had of his childhood home: feeding the turtle ducks with his mother in the garden. Zuko gently placed his things on the bench closest to the pond and, feeling nostalgic, gave his sister a call. He missed her, after all.

The phone rang for a few moments before it picked up. “Hello, brother dear. May I ask why you're calling me at the ass-crack of dawn?” She asked with faux sweetness.  _ Fuck _ . He forgot just how early it was, the sun only just peeked over the treeline. Azula never got up earlier than she absolutely had to, something about her beauty sleep or whatever. She was always ten times scarier after being awoken from her rest, and Zuko hoped their sibling bond would save him from her bloodlust.

“ _ Shit _ , sorry Azula, I didn’t realize how early it was or I wouldn’t have called,” Zuko blurted, “I’m just nervous is all.” It was all he could to stop his voice from shaking. This was Zuko’s first (not) date since his childhood boyfriend (which didn’t really count because the relationship lasted all of three days and they were  _ thirteen _ ). Suffice to say, Zuko didn’t know what to expect. He was too awkward ( _ and afraid,  _ a voice whispered) in high school to talk to any boys, and this was the first time he’d ever had genuine feelings for someone.

It was still far too early to call his feelings for Sokka love, but Zuko felt that it would be _so_ _easy_ to love him.

He heard her scoff through the speakers. “I suppose I’ll forgive you  _ just this once _ , but don't let it happen again, Zuzu. Now, who do I have to hurt?”

“What do you mean  _ hurt?! _ ” Oh, spirits what had he done.

“Don’t be stupid, you don’t get this worked up for no reason. When’s the last time you got out of bed before the sun was high in the sky,” she laughed before her voice turned serious, “Now who do I have to hurt, and what did they do to you?”

Zuko was tempted to roll his eyes, but he was touched by her overprotectiveness. He knew it was her way of showing she loved him. “No one did anything to me, so calm down. I have a date- _ ahem _ , I’m meeting a friend at a coffee shop, and I…” he trailed off. “Wait a second. How do you plan to hurt anyone from  _ all the way on Ba Sing Se _ ? You and Uncle live nearly an hour away!”

“You should know by now that the rules of time and space don’t apply to me.”

“I- okay.”

“Oh, and don’t think I missed your little slip up there. You  _ like _ him don’t you~,” she sang, “Come now, tell auntie Azula all about it.” Her smugness was palpable. When he was home, she was always trying to set him up on dates, once even going so far as to trick him into a blind date with a guy she knew from his grade. He managed to avoid it thanks to Mai, one of the few people not willing to put up with Azula’s bullshit, no matter how well-meaning she was.

“Ugh, shut up. He’s my roommate, Sokka, and  _ yeah _ maybe I have a teensy crush on him but  _ that’s it _ . I mean, it would be pretty cool if he was into me too…”

“Oh Zuzu, it's worse than I thought,” she sighed. “Ok. here's what you’re going to do…”

⚜⚜⚜

Two hours later, inside the coffee shop they agreed to meet at, Zuko mentally reviewed what Azula had told him. Firstly, he needed to actually be able to carry on a conversation, which is harder than it looks for someone as socially awkward as Zuko. She also instructed him to ‘ _ smile for once because you look like a crotchety asshole with that scowl on your face’ _ , which  _ hey _ . She also told him to wear his glasses, which he hated. But she probably knew him better than most, and Zuko desperately needed guidance.

It was then that Zuko remembered that Azula was even worse at flirting than he was, and his anxiety increased tenfold. He was screwed. Looking down at his phone, it was probably too late to switch to his contacts.

He debated making a run for it, but his attention was drawn by the sound of the door opening. Looking up, Zuko met the gaze of the very person who had occupied his thoughts almost nonstop since they met.

  
_ There’s no backing out now _ .

⚜⚜⚜


End file.
